An artifact is an object that is developed using a software tool or a software product, and generally is a resource or other output created by the software tool or product that contains business implementation logic. In enterprises and other organizations, there may be a variety of different environments in which artifacts are deployed. For example, an artifact may first be deployed within a development environment. Once the artifact has been developed, it may be deployed within a testing environment, and after testing has been completed, the artifact may be deployed within a quality assurance environment. Ultimately, the artifact may be deployed within a production environment, in which the artifact is actually used by end users.